


Through Thick and Thin

by JustNeyda



Category: Phan, Phandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustNeyda/pseuds/JustNeyda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are roomates in Uni. Awkwardness ensures, and friendship blossoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Roomate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> Im sorry but it will be a while till we see any dan/phil action. I have this thing were i get to into setting up the background that i tend to elongate things. Soz sorry bout that.

Community College was never an option for Dan, so despite hours of fighting with his parents, he got what he wanted. Now he was driving himself to university, angry that his parent still tried to stop him from growing. “Parents don't know anything” Dan mumbled to himself. After an hour or so, he arrived at the campus. Short time later he found his dorm room and began to unpack, he was the first one to arrive which gave him relief that he didn't have to do an awkward introduction. He was so into making him room aesthetically pleasing that he did not notice his roommate had arrived. It was not until he heard a plate crash that he realized someone else had arrived. He walked into the lounge and met his roommate.

“Hey there, my name is Dan”  
“Oh … hi my names Phil”

After an awkward silence, Dan told Phil he was going to go back to his room and that if he needed anything to just knock on his door, Phil nodded, and Dan walked away. It wasn’t until almost 7 pm that they spoke to each other again.

“Hey, I was going to order some pizza and I was wondering if you wanted some”   
Phil said as he poked his head into Dan’s room.  
“That be great” Dan replied

Dan then walked into the lounge with Phil to order his pizza. While waiting for the pizza to be delivered they started talking and getting to know each other. In the 45 minutes that they talked, Dan had learned a lot from Phil, and Phil learned a lot from Dan. In a way it felt like they had known each other forever. 

Dan learned that Phil was from the Northern part of Manchester, and that he once owned a bunny, and that he had a fear of horror films, and he had started up his own gang of kids called the "Kool Katz" because he wasn't allowed in the other neighborhoods gang. To Dan Phil's life seemed like a sit-com, so many things had happened to Phil as a kid that Dan understood why Phil acted the way he did. Phil had shared lots of information with Dan, more information than he had ever shared with anyone before. It was nice to find someone that Phil trusted.

While Dan was in the middle of telling his story of when he was part of an acting school on the weekends and what horror it had caused in his grandma who was all like "No theater is for Satan! Danny is not Satan!", the door bell rang signaling that their pizza was here. That's when what could go wrong almost went wrong. As soon as Phil had closed the door, he turned around to walk back to Dan, but h turned around so quick that he tripped over his feet and almost fell over. Had it not been for his quick reflexes, Phil and the pizzas would have been on the floor. As both Dan and Phil caught their breathe (Dan thought he had almost lost his food to the floor) and thought about what had almost happened, Phil started to laugh. This also made Dan start to laugh about what had almost occurred. After some time, they settled down and ate their dinner with the TV as background noise. 

That night after staying up a bit longer to chat, Dan went to bed happy. He had finally found someone else who was like him, and after 18 years of being an outcast Dan finally felt accepted.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan goes to a party and gets too drunk. He's so drunk he cant even make it to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone bookmarked this story and i kinda was like "aww someone thinks its good enough to bookamark" <3 thats all i wanted to say here.

The first weekend had arrived and Dan set off to go to a party that was happening across town. He hadn't really planned on going, but one of his old friends had convinced him to go. So Dan set off to leave that night, he had invited Phil, but Phil kindly rejected his offer. So Dan would be leaving alone. The party turned out to be quite fun, and after a few drinks Dan was ready to go home, if he could even make it home. The designated driver of the group Dan had arrived with found Dan struggling to make it to the front door. 

"Hey bud, glad I found you before you left, where you planning on walking home or crawling home" he laughed and then proceeded to walk Dan to the car.

Once he had been dropped off, he stumbled into the dorm, trying to be quiet as Phil was sleeping. It would have not made for a good impression of what kinda drunk person he was. Dan decided to rest on the couch and see if it would help him become stable enough to walk to his room. It wasn't long before his body gave up and fell asleep on the couch. 

Phil had heard the door open, but he never heard Dan's door open or close, so he went out to see if Dan was still outside. When he walked into the lounge he saw Dan passed out on the couch. Phil, being the nice person he was, grabbed Dan's blanket and brought it over to the couch and tucked him in. Phil looked at him, which was a bit weird because they'd only met this week, but he looked at Dan and smiled a bit because this guy had listened to him rant about things that entire week and Phil was grateful for him. After that Phil then went back to bed and didn't wake up until he heard a thump on the ground.

"Motherffffff..." Dan slurred from the lounge.

Phil got up and went to see what the thump had been. Thats when he saw Dan on the floor, tangled in his blanket. Phil couldn't help but laugh at what he was seeing.

"Ha, Ha, so funny Phil, help me get up" Dan retorted from the ground.

Phil walked over and helped Dan get untangled from his trap while still laughing at what had happened. Dan on the other hand was still mildly drunk and confused as to why he was on the couch and not on his bed. Phil then explained to Dan that he didn't make it to his bedroom, so Phil being the nice person tucked him into the couch

"Honestly, if I had known you were going to fall I may have set up some pillows for you" joked Phil.

Dan being Dan then pushed Phil to the ground, causing Phil to fall on the ground as well. But Phil had quick reflexes so as he was falling he tried to stop himself, causing him to grab Dan's arm and pull him down once again. Dan landed on top of Phil, way too close for comfort. Dan then quickly scrambled off of Phil before Phil had even had a chance to process what had just happened.

"I ... uh ... I'm going to go to my ... uhm room" Dan said and quickly left.

Phil then stood up, took a few moments to think about what had just happened and walked into his room, avoiding looking into Dan's room. For the rest of the day Dan stayed locked in his room, the only time he went out was when he needed the restroom or he needed food. Phil on the other hand, went to the library and stayed there until the sun went down, just thinking.

In his room Dan thought about what had happened over and over again. I was so close to his mouth, one wrong move and it would have been over. Oh My God! Dan never get drunk again. And with those thoughts in his head, he went to sleep dreading what would happen tomorrow. He didnt want this to ruin his and Phil's friendship. Dan blamed himself for everything that had just happened and vowed right there to never touch a drink every again.


	3. A Sleepless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepless night with Phil leads to a really deep conversation with Dan, who then has an existential crisis of who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I tell you guys I actually wrote this for my English class, I physically turned this in for a grade. :D !!! #PHANTRASH

2:15 am

Phil looks at his clock, sighs and turns the other way. He really needs to go to sleep. He has class tomorrow and if he doesn't sleep he knows that he will be grumpy all day. He shuffles around a bit and settles onto his side trying desperately to fall asleep. 

3:25 am

I'm screwed, Phil thinks as he sits up on his bed. The night is still and he can hear Dan sleeping in the next room, Phil really should stay in his bed and try to fall asleep. But Phil gets up and walks down the hallway into the kitchen. He makes himself a bowl of cereal and hopes that maybe a midnight snack will help him go to sleep. He sits at the table and pulls out his phone. He is in the middle of reading an interesting scorpion article and eating his cereal when he hears footsteps heading towards him. He lifts his head and sees Dan standing there with a confused expression. 

"Hello there" says Phil

"Why are you up still? Don't you have class tomorrow?" Dan asks as he reaches for a bowl from the cupboard. 

"I couldn't sleep so I'm having a midnight snack, so maybe ill get sleepy"

Dan doesn't question his thinking, and sits down at the table with Phil, eating cereal as well. 

Phil doesn't say it out loud but he is enjoying Dan's company, even if they're both just eating cereal and sitting in silence.

4:10 am

The cereal didn't really do much, but even if it had Phil would have ignored it. He is now on the lounge with Dan having a deep conversation. Its one of those conversations that everyone has once in their lifetime. Phil is starting to get sleepier with each minute that passes but he refuses to acknowledge it. Dan is talking about what his significance in the world really is, and Phil is listening intensely. He can sense that Dan is becoming more and more concerned about this because he keeps talking quicker and taking quick short breaths. Phil is starting to feel bad because he technically started this conversation. Phil had only meant to make small talk, but yet here he was, sitting on a couch next to Dan talking about existence. And he is enjoying it, Dan is an amazing person to listen to because he has a way with words that just make you mesmerized, even if he is still slightly asleep. 

Phil rests his head on the couch and listens to Dan, inputting his own thoughts once in a while. He doesn't even realize when he passes out. He just remembers Dan speaking about how insignificant in size humanity truly is, and the rests becomes a blur.

"Phil ... are you asleep?" he faintly hears and then suddenly its silent.

~~~~~  
Phil wakes up confused, tired and in pain. He realizes he is still on the couch but he has his blanket thrown over him. He doesn't remember much of what happened, all he remembers is Dan talking to him. Phil sits up on the couch, rubs his eyes and stands up. He wraps himself in the blanket and makes his way back to his bed. 

7:35 am

Phil's alarm rings and Phil sits up at a lightning speed. He feels even worse and all he wants to do is go back to sleep. But he knows that if he doesn't wake up right now he will be rushing later. So he stands up and heads into the kitchen. He hears Dan in the kitchen and what appears to be the smell of pancakes. 

"Morning" Phil mumbles as he sits down on a chair.

"Good morning' Dan answers a bit chirpier than usual.

"You sound extremely happy to be awake at this time"

"Oh well you know, when you talk about who you truly are in the universe it just makes you appreciate what little insignificance you actually have" Dan replies with a bit of sarcasm and chirpiness.

"Oh ... OH ... OH MY GOD Dan I am so sorry I made you think of that" Phil says suddenly aware of what had happened last night

"Nah its cool, it was nice to tell someone this rather than contemplate this in the night by myself" Dan answers as he puts some pancakes on plates for Phil and him. 

Dan hands Phil his plate and Phil starts to eat them saying sorry between each bite. He really means it, it was never Phil's intention of making Dan have an existential crisis. Dan keeps reassuring Phil that its okay. 

After their breakfast of "sorry" and "its okay", Phil starts getting prepared for his 8:30 class. Dan cleans up the kitchen and then goes into his bedroom to finish up some homework before his 9:00 am class. 

Once Phil heads out the door (with another sorry for Dan), Dan sits down at the kitchen table again and just remembers last night. He had never had such a deep conversation with anyone else, and even though Phil fell asleep on him he was still grateful that Phil listened. Phil really was turning into his best friend.


	4. We're NOT dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No-Homo coffee and lunch date. Solely friendship. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHA I gave myself feels while writing this.

"Let's go get some coffee!" Phil suggested to Dan one morning. 

"Sure!" Dan replied, happy to finally get out of the house for a while. 

The coffee shop was only a short walk from the (apartment?) and it was always a nice walk. They got to walk through the forest and that was always nice, unless it was cold and Dan was rushing home from class. But today was a good day so the walk into town was amazing. Dan and Phil walked side by side as they headed into town. Even though it seemed like they had talked about everything, they always found something to discuss. 

"It's such a good day!" Phil said as he stretched his arms outward. The sunshine hit his face and it was almost like he glisten in the light. Wtf Dan, Dan thought as he looked away from Phil. Dan instead focused on the trees, who were starting to change colors as the winter months came. After about 10 minutes of walking and discussing what type of dog they would be (both decided they were more like cats) they reached the town's coffee shop. 

The coffee shop had a bit of an antique feel to it, the colors were faded and pastel, and it made it seem very homey. The tables and chairs were white, and the cushions were a light color blue. The coffee shop had a nice view of the town, which unlike the coffee shop, the town was neutral colored. That's what made the coffee shop seems special. Dan and Phil grabbed a table at the corner of the shop, and waited for their server to come by. Both of them ordered a caramel macchiato, and Phil ordered a chocolate chip cookie. As they waited for their orders, Dan stared at the shop, they had lots of art hanging on the walls which Dan always found interesting. 

“Uh … Dan? … didya hear me?” Phil said suddenly, disrupting Dan's appreciation of the coffee shop’s art. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” 

"I asked if you wanted to grab lunch in town or go back to campus?"

"Oh let's grab lunch in town ... I mean we are here now" Dan said and smiled back at Phil.

Soon after their coffee was brought over, along with Phil's cookie. The warmth of the coffee felt nice in their hands. Coffee was the best pet of Dan and Phil's life. Phil's cookie ended up being super giant so he split up half of it with Dan. Their day was looking pretty great compared to how most of their days went. It was almost perfect. But before they knew it Mr. Phil "Clumsy" Lester had created one of him many prone accidents. Phil had tried to grab his cup of coffee but his hand had lost grip of the coffee causing it to fall over the table and for the cup of coffee to crash on the floor. Suddenly it felt like the whole shop was looking at them. 

Dan had tried to help clean up because Phil was too embarrassed to move a muscle. They apologized to the waiter countless times. 

"Ah it's okay don't worry. We have couples who do this all the time you're not the first" 

When the waiter said those words, Dan became the flustered one. 

"Wha... N-n-nooo... We're not ... We're not dating" Dan replied, stumbling on his words and saying "dating" in a really high pitched voice. 

Now it was the waiters turn to apologize. "I'm so sorry, I just assumed you guys were saying. I mean no one ever looks at each other the way you guys do, apart from the couples that come by" the waiter replied. 

Dan and Phil paid and walked out the shop saying sorry once again, and the waiter replying his sorry as well. 

"We are never coming back here" Dan said still embarrassed by what had happened

"Agreed"

Dan and Phil walked towards a restaurant they had previously been to. Along the way they kept quiet. Phil had overheard what the waiter said to Dan but had not brought it up to Dan because he too was thinking of what the waiter has told Dan. Did he really look at Dan the way couples looked at each other? Did Dan look at him the same way? Phil wondered this all the way until they had reached the doors of the restaurant. 

"Alright, let's not cause a scene here either." Dan said in a rather assertive and yet sarcastic tone. 

Phil just nodded towards Dan. The restaurant was bit less eventful. Dan and Phil both ignored the elephant in the room as they are their lunch and rather focused on other things. Such as what their holiday plans were and what the rest of the afternoon would hold in store. Dan suggested they just go home and avoid going out forever, Phil agreed. And soon they were on their way back to their home.

The day had started of with such great promises but of course being Dan and Phil, something was bound to go wrong. Either way this was a day that whether they wanted to or not, they would never forget. The rest of their day was spent at home, playing video games and sitting around trying to finish homework. But every once in a while they would look up at each other and wonder, was the look they were giving each other solely friendly … or was it more?


	5. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil sit down one evening and talk about their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I haven't updated in two days, I have had a couple busy days and I was being deprived of my Phan fic.

It was more.

Dan saw the way Phil looked at him when he thought Dan wasn't looking. 

Phil noticed Dan's body language whenever one of their friends said, "You guys are inseparable!" 

But neither one of them had the guts to say it to each other. They just kept on living life by ignoring the way they acted around each other.

Sometimes at the end of the day, they would sit on the couch and watch a movie. Without realizing it Phil would rest his head on Dan's and Dan would rest his on top of Phil's. There were times where they would end up falling asleep in that position, only waking up when one of them would move their head, other times only Phil would fall asleep and Dan would be too into the movie to realize that Phil was asleep. It became a thing afterwards, and just like their looks it too would get ignored immediately after it happened. But tonight Dan was determined to settle this once and for all.

"So do you want to watch a movie tonight or should we continue watching American Horror Story?" Phil asked Dan from the lounge.

Dan had been in his room trying to figure out how to tell Phil they needed to talk, but every thing he came up with felt to cheesy for Dan. So when Phil asked that question, Dan took that as an opportunity. He walked into the lounge and saw Phil sitting on the floor looking through their movies. 

"Um ... I think we need to talk. About everything"

Phil stopped and turned to face Dan and just said "Oh ... okay" in an almost whisper.

Phil then sat up on the couch and Dan joined him soon after. There was an awkward silence between them, and Dan almost felt like leaving the room instead. But he gathered the courage he had and began talking.

"We need to talk, about everything. What are we? Do best friends really fall asleep on each other when watching a movie? Do they give each other the looks we give each other? Dan spilled out. 

Phil sighed and looked at Dan. "I don't know"

That's when Dan got more heated and screamed out "What do you mean 'I don't know' Phil! You have to know"

Phil shook his head trying to stop himself from crying.

"Please just talk to me Phil"

And Phil spoke. Phil told Dan everything, he told him about how he would stay up at night trying to process what the looks meant. He told him about how he was waiting for the day Dan noticed that Phil would rest his head because that was Phil trying to give him a sign. He told Dan about how all the times he said he went to the library he actually went for a walk because being near Dan and not being able to kiss him was too much. Phil had a lot more to say, but his thoughts were interrupted by Dan's lips touching his. 

Phil was surprised by Dan's lips but he soon found his coordination and kissed Dan back. When they stopped kissing, Phil realized that Dan was crying too. Phil then went to kiss Dan again but this time he wrapped his arms around him. They settled into the couch so that they were half spooning. Dan held Phil against his chest, so that Phil's head was resting on Dan's shoulder. They didn't move from that position the rest of the night. So much had happened in such a short time that it had become exhausting. 

Dan was still awake, he couldn't fall asleep no matter how tired he was. He just kept thinking about the day. How had everything come together so well that Phil was now sleeping next to Dan holding him so close that Phil's knuckles had turned white. Dan couldn't believe it, it all seemed like a long dream, where he was going to wake up soon and find out that everything had been a dream and that Phil hadn't actually confessed his love to him. 

But Dan knew it was real and he knew that Phil actually loved him and everything would be okay.


	6. What are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last nights events, it leaves Dan and Phil with some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This is such a good chapter that I wrote at 4am this morning because who needs sleep. Please do comment cause I'd like to know if you guys are enjoying it. Thanks :)

When Dan woke up the next morning he was still on the couch but he was alone. He felt really bizarre and was still not over what had happened. The more he thought of it the more desperate and anxious he got. He didn't really know what he was feeling but he knew that he was uncomfortable. He just couldn't label why. 

Dan found Phil in his room doing homework. Phil had a morning class and because of the previous night event he didn't get a chance to finish it so now he was rushing. Dan felt weird about everything that was going on so he decided to stay home and just get the notes from someone in class the following day. He was doing okay in that class so he knew that one day off would not hurt him. Phil on the other hand was extremely devoted to his class time that he wouldn't even dream of missing a class. 

Dan went to lie down on his bed and try to get some more sleep. Sleep fell fast and before he knew it he passed out. He didn't notice Phil leave the house or hear Phil saying goodbye. He was far too into his sleep. 

Sleeping didn't help much, he still felt groggy about everything. And even though he hates doing it, Dan went out for a run. He thought a run would clear his head and see things from a better, clearer perspective. Running wasn't Dan's forte and he tried to avoid doing it. But sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures. Running through the small forest helped Dan think about what would happen next. 

Phil and him were technically not official, they hadn't even talked about it yet. But Dan felt the worst would happen. He had never been in a committed relationship, much less with a guy. Phil on the other hand had told Dan that he had had a previous boyfriend where things ended up in a bad situation. And Dan certainly did not want that. He didn't really know what to think of it. He was even unsure of what he felt for Phil was real. Dan half wished that he hadn't made Phil talk about it. He wished that he hadn't kissed Phil and he really wished that they could just go back to being on the friend level. Dan didn't like complicated and all of this was making him feel uneasy. 

By the time he had returned home he felt a lot better. He cleared his head for the most part but it still remained there. Dan mostly did his homework and watched TV for the rest of the day. Phil didn't come back early when he had class because Phil always stayed to study and do his homework at the school's library. So it was a surprise when he heard Phil walk into their house. 

Dan was sitting on the couch watching a FRIENDS rerun. Phil had startled him because Dan was so used to Phil coming home at 8 instead of a quarter past 5.

"Hey there" Phil said as he took a seat next to Dan. 

"Hey, why you home so early?"

"I couldn't do my homework today, had too much on my mind" 

"Yeah, same." Dan replied in a soft whisper. 

They both sat on the couch and stared blankly at the TV. They weren't watching it so it was just background noise to them. 

"Listen ... I don't want to make it awkward between us. But we really need to talk. And not like yesterday" Phil said after a short time. 

"Yeah ... We really do" Dan replied once again in a whispered tone. 

"I don't want to pressure you into trying anything you're not okay with but ... What are we?" Phil asked. 

"I don't know ... What do you want to be?"

"I want ... I want to be more than friends" phil whispered so quietly that he could barely be heard. 

Dan turned to face Phil. He couldn't say much so he stared at Phil. Phil was looking at the floor avoiding eye contact with Dan. Even though Dan didn't noticed phil was scared. He was scared that Dan would say no. He didn't want another relationship like his past one. 

"We can try it out"

Those words coming out of Dan's mouth shocked Phil. He had expected a rejection or something worse. But her was Dan willing to try something out with Phil. So Phil nodded. And Dan smiled at him, it was one of those smiles that said so much with no movement. 

Phil scooted up to Dan and wrapped his arms around him. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and kissed the top of his head. Dan was willing to try it out because he cared deeply about Phil in a way that was stronger than a friend. 

"If you're planning on cuddling all night, I'd rather we go to your bed because I am not sleeping on this couch again" Dan said in a witty tone. 

Phil laughed and then got up off the couch, grabbed Dan's hand and walked towards his room. 

They settled into Phil's bed, with Phil resting his head on Dan's chest. They intertwined their hands together and settled them at their sides. Phil looked up towards Dan's face and Dan looked at Phil before placing a small kiss on Phil's lips. 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Phil asked in a hushed voice. 

"Yes"


End file.
